A Normal Day
by Writerlover
Summary: Its a day when the team gets bored after the gate doesn't work
1. Chapter 1

**A Normal Day**

Disclaimer: I know this sounds like the 200th episode but I wanted to write a similar story with Jack O'Neill in it instead of Mitchell. Don't get me wrong I like the both of them but I just wanted to see what and how O'Neil would react when his team members get bored. I also don't Stargate sg-1, either.

Ch.1

"We all set?" Jack O'Neill asked his fellow teammates.

"Yes sir," Sam Carter replied.

O'Neill, Carter, Jackson and Teal'c were getting ready to go through the wormhole to a pleasant and peaceful environment, which was named XYZ-10 and it was paradise to everyone who visited.

Everyone was wearing their normal outfit; green slacks and shirt with a vest that contained some of their needed supplies and also their backpacks. Everyone had similar supplies in their pack but for Dr. Daniel Jackson, there was a small pack of tissues because he had allergies whenever he visited a new town or a planet on the other side of the Stargate.

They walked to the Stargate ramp and O'Neill turned around and yelled to General Hammond, "We're all set. Punch in the code."

General Hammond punched in all the seven symbols and the Stargate came to life only for a second and then it died down.

"What's going on?" Dr. Jackson asked turning around and looking up toward their boss.

"Not really sure. Something must've gone wrong."

"Indeed, it has," Teal'c responded with a deep, calm yet monotone voice.

"What now, sir?" Carter asked.

"Well, I guess we sit back and relax and keep ourselves busy while Hammond tries to figure out what's wrong with it," Jack replied.

Everyone walked back to the changing rooms and then a few minutes later, they met in the conference room.

"I guess you'll have to be bored while I try and fix it," Hammond said to the group.

"Um, sir. I've already discussed that with my colleagues here," Jack replied.

"Alright then," General Hammond said, "dismissed."

Everyone went their separate ways back to their rooms; O'Neill to his office, Carter to her room to get some much needed sleep, Jackson to his lab, where his artifacts were kept and Teal'c to his room to meditate.

After a few hours, everyone started to get bored even more and anxious because they wanted the Stargate to work again. Consequently, the entire group had gathered again in the conference room awaiting news about the Stargate.

"I'm sorry but its not fixed yet. I think there's either a bug in it or something got disconnected and it's hard to put back together."

"Maybe I could help fix it," Daniel suggested.

"Do you have any expertise in fixing things?" General Hammond asked Daniel.

"Well, er no, but I could at least try."

"Okay."

Jack, Sam and Teal'c started playing a game of Poker while Daniel tried to fix the Stargate.

Apparently, there was a tiny glitch in the system so Daniel began to do all sorts of things to it but nothing, at that moment, worked. Then Daniel tried something new and the machine actually responded by shocking him hard.

He flung back against the wall and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 (normal day)

When he came to, he found himself lying on a bed in the infirmary. He looked around and saw Dr. Carolyn Lam doing something on the computer, a few feet from him. Then she looked up from her work and seeing that he was awake, she walked over to him.

"How are you feeling, Daniel?"

"Fine except what exactly happened?"

"I believe you got shocked when you tried to fix the system for the Stargate."

"Oh, okay," Daniel said sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Where do you think your going?" Dr. Lam asked pushing Daniel back against the bed.

"Well, I feel fine so I'm outta here," Daniel responded pushing against the doc.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Daniel began to speak in a different voice.

"My name is Keok and I am the parasite that has invaded your computer and your friend. I went into him when he tried to fix the computer so I shocked him.

"What do you want?" Dr. Lam asked nervously and anxiously.

"All, I want to do is to get out of your main computer."

"How'd you get there in the first place?"

"There was this mission that the team went on to a dangerous planet. Jack got hurt and it produced an open wound. I went in his wound and it didn't hurt him. Jack didn't really have any side effects except for occasional headaches. When the same computer broke down a couple of weeks ago, Jack tried to fix it and it shocked him. That was how I ended up in the computer. I wasn't really a threat to anyone until I ended up affecting the operation of your gate."

"Are you hurting Daniel, whom you're invading now? How do you get out?"

"No, I'm not hurting Daniel. The way that I would have to get out of him is by going back to the planet, which is GXY-103 and he would have to have an open wound. I would escape out and onto the nearest plant. No one can see me. You'll know that he'll be fine once his eyes open wide and when he faints again. Then the process is complete and your gate will work."

Then Daniel fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

The doc placed him back in bed and she went to call for the other members of the team. When they all arrived, Dr. Lam told everything that Keok said even the part about the gate operating again.

Everyone relied the information to General Hammond. They immediately tried to open the gate and it stayed open longer than when they had tried it earlier that morning. Teal'c had to shoot Daniel in the arm so the parasite could exit his system. The team got ready for the trip. Daniel was still out cold.

Then General Hammond dialed in the symbols, and the team went through and Teal'c carried Daniel through the gate. They landed in a forest covered with trees. Teal'c laid Daniel against one of the trees. Then immediately, Daniel's eyes went wide open and then he fainted once more.

"Let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps," Carter replied.

"Indeed, it does," Teal'c said.

They dialed home, went through the gate and then they walked down the ramp. Teal'c carried Daniel to the infirmary while everyone else followed and Dr. Lam checked him over when they all arrived. Everything was back to normal.

A few hours later, Daniel woke up and was very surprised that he landed back in the infirmary.

"Hey guys," he said to his friends. They walked over to him, "What happened?"

Each member of the team, even the doc, took turns telling Daniel what happened including about the gate being fixed.

"Wow!"

"I believe that's an understatement, Dr. Jackson," Teal'c said.

"Since now the gate's fixed, what do you say we go to XYZ-10? I need some paradise and relaxation after what I've gone through," Daniel said, "I need it more than all of you combined."

As soon as those words left his mouth, an argument started to arise between Jack, Sam and Daniel. Teal'c wasn't really one for arguing so he just let them three work it out. After about twenty minutes of arguing Teal'c said, "Enough! Everyone needs as much relaxation as they can get."

The next day, everyone went to XYZ-10 and visited the people there while also relaxing, and having a wonderful time. When it was time to leave, no one really wanted to go but O'Neill reminded all of them that they had an important mission the following day. Everyone said their good-byes to their new friends and then they went through the Stargate that led back to home. Now everyone was very exhausted so they went to bed immediately and they also couldn't wait for the mission tomorrow. So of course, there is never a normal day at Stargate SG-1 command headquarters.

The End


End file.
